


The Corruption Inherent in the British Ministry of Magic

by weirdstrangebeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s, British, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, My First Fanfic, Real law, Research based, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, or do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdstrangebeing/pseuds/weirdstrangebeing
Summary: So... I went into character as some form of investigator and wrote about the issues in the Ministry of Magic in canon while also adhering to 1990s British laws.





	The Corruption Inherent in the British Ministry of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> (This was written by a teenager, not a lawyer or investigator)

_Notes into the Corruption Within the British Ministry of Magic's Administration from 1990-1996._

 

This is a follow-up to an investigation by the International Confederation of Wizards into the Ministry of Magic's proceedings underneath the former Minister, Cornelius Fudge. This is following the Second Wizarding War, and the anti "muggleborn" sentiment that allowed the would-be terrorist Tom Marvolo Riddle (otherwise known by his moniker "Voldemort") to rise to power in both the First and Second wars.


End file.
